WHO WERE YOU ONCE?
by Dreamer Sleeper
Summary: {TO BE REWRITTEN BUT IF YOU WISH TO READ THE LAME FIRST TO MISS SPELT CHAPTERS PLEASE GO RIGHT A HEAD}
1. web and cell

**_WHO WHERE YOU ONCE?_**

**_Summary: arthur kirkland just wanted to chat online with some friends on ''the black page'' but one simpel little phone call changes all that in to a long and dangerous mission for arthur, alfred,francis and kiku. but one queastion can they stop red-leafs before he gets his revenge on the world (this has been based of hetaoni, the calling and amnesia.)_**

**_Disclamer: i do not own hetalia, hetaoni, the calling or amnesia but i do own allen and some of the plot for the story_**

**_Warning: ghost countrys, blood, trying to kill people, steve and cute evil person ^^_**

* * *

**_(chapter 1 the web and cell)_**

_it was a cold sunday night when arthur kirkland walked over to his computer desk so that he could log on to the web chat that him and some of his friends found a couple days a go_

* * *

**_(the wed chat pov)_**

_Burger-hero__- DUDES DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THE DEATHS OF THE HIGH SCHOOL SIBS IN THE PAPER?_

_KitsuneBoy- hai i did and alfred plz try to lay low on the caps -sighs-_

_Wine-Love- I heard about it but i wonder how they died~_

**_/Tea&Scones has joined the chat/_**

_Burger-hero- YO ARTHUR MY MAN HOW YE HANGING?_

_wine-love__- he never learns to take the caps of does he?~_

_Kitsuneboy- no he does't -sighs-_

_Tea&Scones- shut it Al and hi kiku, Francis what where you taking about? _

_wine-love- we where talking about what happend to the siblings that died in the high school down the road~ _

_burger-hero__- ye but what was there names cuz i dont know at all. do one of you dudes know at all -trying to think-_

_Kitsuneboy- sorry my friends but all i know is that there was one boy and to girls and that you died during class _

**__**_Tea&Scones- huu dont try to think Al you'll hurt your self and i know there name the girls where called Yekaterina and Natasha and the boy was called Ivan. Poor Kids where a year older then use huu~_

**/RememberMe has joined the group/**

**__**_Wine-Love__- the oddest thing i heard of was of that man who's boby was found amunst at least 20 to 30 dead cats and they died of poision, oh bonjor new comer~_

_Kitsuneboy- yes i found that weird to but i feel sorry for him cut he just got in to college huu_

_remember-me- ...hi everyone, ... hi Tea&Scones._

_Tea&Scones - hello RM it has been a long time sins we have talked to each other._

_burger-hero- DUDES I'V GOT TO GO CUZ IF I DON'T GET ON THE NEXT LEVEL ON BLACK OPPES IM GOING TO DIE SO BYE :)_

**/Burger-hero has left group/**

Kitsuneboy- what a baka he is -sighs-

_Tea&Scones- ye he is ¬.¬ , GTG see you all soon bye RM ^^_

_Remember-Me- bye T&S v.v_

**_/Tea&Scones has left group/_**

* * *

**_(normal POV)_**

_as soon as arthur loged out the web chat he when to to kitchen to get a glass og water before bed but just as he got to the door his flying mint bunny pattend cellphone went._

_''what the... im sure ... no im positive i turn my cell of before i went the computer'' arthur walked slowly over to the bed stand table and reached down to pick you his phone, when he flipped it open he answeard '' h-hello who is this...''._

_''this is red-leaf and im right behind you arthur of should i call you Tea&Scones'' came the stronge but quite echo reaplly from the speaker from the phone also know as red-leaf now._

_arthur's eyes widend at these words but as he wanted to turn around he found he could not so the only choose he had was to look in the full body mirror that was hanging on his cuboard door, when he looked he gasp in shook and horror at what he saw._

_there in the mirror was a a person ... no a boy a boy that had messy tangeld dark blond hair that had blood and dirt in it but it was the boys purpla/violet eyes that held a hint of red that shooked him as they looked at arthur's eyes throght the mirror._

_red-leafs pale and dried cracked lips parted as leand near arthurs ear ''it's time to sleep now little iggy'' and with that red-leaf smirked and wraped his armes round arthurs waised and he hit the back of arthurs head hard with his small but strong hand._

**_TBC..._**

**/:AN**

_me: __well i think this is a really good try at my first hetalia fic what do you think guys? ... guys!_

_arthur: oww my head really hurts thank to the hard hit to the neck -rubs templater-_

_allen: don't worrie england i got you a ice pack to help with the throbing in your head -smiles and hands him ice pack-_

_arthur: -takes ice pack and layes down on couch- thanks london_

_me: humm why are you all ways being so mean to me Arthur -pouts and sits in my dark cave of doom which happens to be a ten in the living room._

_allen: why is there a tent in the living room? -looks at tent and ruffels hair in confusion- _

_arthur: -drolling in sleep- zzz ... zzZ ... ZZZ_

me: -pokes head out tent- ivan do the last bit cuz im to lazy -smiles and goes back in tent-

_Ivan: plz R&R this chapter so that we can see if Alfred, Fancis or Kiku wets them self. Oh and you will tell NIG-A-HMF -nickname if it was good or not__ da?~_


	2. bloody walls and black out

_**who were you once?**_

**/:AN in the first chapter it was done in arthurs POV so im doing it in alfreds POV now untill the next chapter which will be in japans POV**

_**Me:** hit it Ivan :)_

_**Ivan:** Remember da?, NIGAHMF does not own anthing think but the plot of the fic and her oc comrad arthurs capital allen, da~.  
_

* * *

_**(chapter 2: bloody wall and black out)**_

''oh DUDE im so, so very bored'' moaned a very stressed alfred jones who was sat on the couch glaring at the t.v in the dark because the apartment building descided that it wanted to have a black out. ''so much for me the hero not being able to playing black oppas to kick some ass''

as alfred sat whining about the blackout he did not notice the bloodly red writing appear on his blue and white eagle walls. but it was only after the last letter of the writing was writen that all the lights in Alfred that had been on all flashed a couple times before they all came back on propaly.

as soon as the lights came back on that alfred jumped up and put his fist up in the air, as he was about to shout ''boo ya'' he stoped as the corner of his eyes court some think red so he slowly put his fist down and turn to see what it was.

it was as his he looked at the the bloodly writing that he felt his eyes widen at the words he saw painted on his once super cool hero wall, it was at least five minutes later after rereading the sentence again over and over in his head that he rushed to the phone as fast as a runaway dog so that he could call kiku and and Francis

_''come on, come on, come on pick up the damn phone kiku''_ screamed alfred in his head as he started panicking on the spot worrier about if what the wall says is true or that its just a joke that some sick bastard is pulling _''damn it pick up the fucking phone kiku''_

it was then that the phone picked up that alfred nearly screamed in to the phone '' what the hell tuck you so long to pick up the phone kik... ahhh! ''

TBC...

me: god im sleepy -puts hand other mouth as she yawns- -,-zzzZZZ

Alfred: i hate cliff hangers -huffs while eating hamburger- :P

Allen: -pats NIGAHMF on the head as she sleeps- you know what to do Mr. Ivan '-'

Ivan: i know da, plz read and review and you may have some nice russian vodka if you do da ^J^ .


End file.
